


Cornflake Omelet

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, people that like strange combinations of food, thorcid - Freeform, thorcid origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: This fic takes place weeks after the season 8 finale and it follows "Map"





	Cornflake Omelet

 

 

The club was crowded. The alcohol running in his blood was starting to creep in. Jamin was waiting in the bathroom line and some people were approaching him to talk, curious about the legendary Acid Betty. That was his life after drag race, he supposed. People would take a minute to recognize him and them they would flip out. Especially after the finale the plot twist was evidently there. People were actually really  _nice_ to him. And wanted him around. They loved Acid Betty even with the unforgiven vilain treatment he got. 

There was never this amount of sugar in his life so Bitter Betty was slowing fading away. He was happy, feeling his little heart growing two inches every day.

“Hey…” a tall dark man whispered in his ear. He was eyeing him the whole night, “I’ve never thought you would be this handsome in person…" 

He was drawing a mischievous smile. Hungry. Jamin cleared his throat, flattered, but a little bit annoyed with the guy towering over him to the bathroom door.

"Well, I was a person at the show too” he answered flirting back but shutting the man down a little with his body language. 

He didn’t understand why he was backing away. The music seemed too loud. The place seemed too boring. And that man didn’t have a nerdy smile and dreadlocks. His cellphone was beeping and he checked the message quickly. The man didn’t move away. 

_I’m cooking and I think I killed my neighbor’s cat. I’m drunk and horny. Come home._

Thorgy’s message seemed like a neon sign and it lit up inside of him. 

"Sorry, I’ve got go…nice meeting you” he apologized squeezing the man’s arm and leaving the place as fast as he could.

On the way to the car, he wondered why he ditched a man that seemed surely his number to hang around with drunk Thorgy. Since the couch nothing has been making sense, but he always loved a good trip. Jamin felt weird about the  _come home_ thing. Thorgy’s lair didn’t look at all like his own apartment, that was organized to perfection.

_Home_

He shook his head disbelief, and yet the heart was full of hope, he snorted exasperated and turn the car on.  
  


*

  
When he arrived at Shane’s apartment he could hear the loud music playing from the hall. He used to love listening to records in this ancient record player. One day, Jamin literally woke up to whale noises and tribal drum sounds. In the flashback of his mind he remembered…

“Uuuuuuuugh, do you hear how raw this is?” Shane cried super excited kicking his leg on the air while Jamin was not impressed but didn’t want to throw him wet blankets.

“Suuure?” Jamin replied doubting his own certainty,blue eyes even bigger, puzzled but in awe.

Part living with a musician surely was a challenge. Especially one so crazy like Shane. And in another sunny day in his new home, he caught Shane playing the cello with pajamas pants, eyes closed with a peaceful smile, dreads falling over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but to take pictures as Shane rolled eyes protesting. It turned out that his favorite pictures from the bunch is one with Shane’s arms in close up and the cello hiding his torso, the blue bubbles of his tattoos hidden behind his dreads.

He rang the bell of the apartment. Shane answered promptly. 

“Hi” Jamin greeted opening a big smile. Shane pulled him by the collar of the shirt dragging him to the living room with a sloppy kiss. 

They stumbled on the things on the floor as Shane's hands were all over his body.

“What’s that smell?” Jamin whispered between his lips and then he stopped recalling unintentionally the lyrics of Street Meatz. Shane bursted into giggles noticing.

“  _I’ve got something to seeeelll._.." he completed the serve and sealed with a kiss. "I tried to make an omelet with corn flakes and mustard” 

“Sounds…awfully disgusting. Did you save me a piece?” he replied as they were waking to the kitchen holding hands. When he became aware he was holding Shane’s hand he felt embarrassed for few seconds and then quite comfortable. Shane did taste like cotton candy and dry wine, which helped a lot.

Jamin looked around the apartment. Nina Simone was playing and there were two bottles of wine on the chicken table.  He took a seat on the kitchen table and observed Shane“cleaning” the dishes. Shane had no shoes on, and he had the ugliest shorts of his homeless collection and a ridiculous long white shirt. His hair all pulled up like a what Jamin could only define as the hipster version of The predator.

“Finally I had a day off… I just wanted to come home let my balls out and not being in fucking heels…"he started his mumbling. But then he stopped when a familiar song started. "God, I love this song!” he said jumping in joy.

It took a minute to Jamin recognize it. Then he remembered. Vividly.

" _Since I fell for you_. It's so good"

“Wasn’t this song a number you did years ago?"

Shane was too distracted already swinging to the song and lip syncing to it. He turned to Jamin, moving seductively towards his direction…he pointed at Jamin’s chest

 _"You made me leave my happy home…_.“ his lips would say in his perfect lip sync diction

Shane straddled Jamin slowly while still singing and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

_"Love brings such misery and pain…I guess I’ll never be the same…”_

Jamin responded, arms around Thorgy’s waist and looking into his face while he was still feeling the lyrics of the song, closed eyes.

“I’m bringing this number again…” Thorgy opened eyes and a grin and reaching for Acid’s neck.

He shivered and pulled Shane closer. His jeans were getting really tight as he was getting turned on with the friction Shane swinging over him, the chair was making a strange noise. 

“Mister Galligan, are you trying to seduce me?” he said planting kisses on Shane’s shoulder. He could feel that Shane’s hips were already moving back and forward…following the rhythm of the song…

“I’m trying  _to fuck_ you…” he whispered in his ear and then broke into laugh. He was heavily drunk.

Jamin was holding his waist waiting for him to get back to reality, but he was laughing silly. The mood was gone.

“Yeah, this is gonna take a while...I’m gonna eat that corn flakes omelet…” he made a move that he was going to stand up tapping Thorgy's leg on the side so he could get off him. 

Jamin was cutting himself a piece of the disgusting omelet while Thorgy grabbed him from behind and hugged him tight.

“You’re a dumbass” Jamin chuckled shaking his head, but melting with Shane’s embrace and his hands reaching his belly under his shirt.

“Sorry…"he whispered in his ear still holding a laugh, "Bring it to bed and take these damn clothes off” Shane ordered and then bit his ear lobe. 

He left the kitchen singing loudly and dancing to the song that was playing at that moment.

“Listen to this piano piece...ugh, so good!"

Jamin heard Shane across the room.

Nina was fiercely hitting the piano notes in  _[Wild is the wind.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCiVDzTT4CbE&t=MzZhMzU5NmM5YzUxMGJmODM0NzhjZDkyZGUxMzZiMTVhYmQ1YjgxZSxwMU9JT2tDOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Av3LhZRbWmoT9W49tMg51qg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbleeping-ufo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144588888425%2Fcornflake-omelet-thorcid-fanfic-this-fic-takes&m=1) _ He tried the corn flake omelet and thought it was strangely good. Just like the cook.


End file.
